Oh Ren
by Ikasury
Summary: just a look at an average day for Lie Ren at Beacon Academy, surrounded by friends and enjoying his time... good ol' Team JNPR and RWBY shenanigans (In memory of Monty Oum R.I.P.)


**A/N:** cause i love Ren, Team JNPR, and this is my way of saying 'Thanks' to Monty Oum...

**Dis:** RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, may they keep it going~

ENJOY!

* * *

Oh Ren

Lie Ren woke up, blinked his pink eyes and stared at the blank ceiling of his dorm room.

"REN!" suddenly a whirlwind of pink glomped him, snuggled for all of a second then proceeded to bounce up and down on his bed, not even caring he was there, "Its morning! Its morning! Its mooooornning!" Nora Valkyrie seemed to finally stop for all of a second to lean over him, cheeky grin on her face, hands on her hips and smug as can be, "And you know what today is Ren!"

The black haired boy lowered a pillow that had been tossed on his face during the whole bed-bouncing debacle. All he had to do was look at Nora's grinning face and he automatically knew. He merely sighed as if it were a heavy burden, but was smiling all the same.

Nora of course proceeded to strangle-hold-hug him around the neck, scream "PANCAKES!" at the top of her lungs, snuggle him again then run off like a child on a sugar high out of the room.

This resulted in Ren hitting his head on the floor as he fell, no longer having Nora to support him, his feet still on his bed, his head on the rug between his and Nora's bed and again he was staring at the blank ceiling.

He gave a sighing chuckle, just another normal day so far.

* * *

Breakfast consisted of Nora muttering PANKCAKES! Every five seconds, only to stop momentarily as she shoved a large syrupy slathered stack in her mouth and thankfully chewed with her mouth closed.

It was very nice of the kitchen staff to allow the quiet polite boy use of their facilities to alieviate the insanity that was Nora in the morning with her crazy demands for syrup and things drenched in it.

Jaune was the first of the other two members of Team JNPR to stumble down to the cafeteria, he was disheveled, babbling and his bag was open spewing out various sheets of hastily written papers likely due in a few hours.

Ren merely set a plate of pancakes down in front of the boy, avoiding his wandering papers, supplies, drooping face, and slapping away Nora's hand as she tried to sneak one of his pancakes off the stack.

Pink eyes narrowly glared as the girl just embarrassedly grinned, hiding the offending fork behind her back.

Jaune seemed to finally situate himself enough to look in front of him, "Wait-wha?" the blonde blinked, looking left, right and finally center, seeing Nora grinning like she'd done something and Ren placid as ever in a pink apron, "Oh hey guys," he glanced back down at the mystery stack of pancakes, "Pancake day already?"

"HELLS YEA! WOO!" again, Nora back to being Nora, as she dove into a second stack Ren set down to distract her.

The leader of Team JNPR just sighed, a smile passing his face as all his burdens seemed to disappear for a moment, grabbing his fork, "Awesome!" and dug in.

Jaune didn't even notice as Ren stepped around him, picking up his liter of school work, straightening it out, organizing it, and putting all back neatly in his bag. The dark haired boy even leaned over and straightened Jaune's uniform tie.

That's when the blonde finally noticed, mouth full of pancakes as he sat still, "Sank roo En…"

The quiet boy just smiled, patting their disheveled leader on his shoulders.

* * *

First class of the day involved Professor Ports' class.

Nora was doodling in her notebook, Jaune was asleep and Ren was watching a fly buzz around the roof of the class room.

Pyrrha seemed to be the only one actually paying attention to the long winded teacher's monologue. Well Weiss Schnee was also in the front row with her team, or trying to, as they all seemed just as bored as everyone else.

About half way through the class and the Mystralian champion started to feel the tug of boredom at the edges of her mind, meaning sleep wasn't far behind. She'd had very little sleep the night before, having stayed up after training with Jaune to vent some of her own frustrations and work on her form, it was embarrassing enough she'd been the last one up let alone down to breakfast. If it weren't for Ren she'd have lost her stack of delicious pancakes to Nora or Jaune, likely both.

Just as her head was about to nod, as her pencil had stopped moving about ten seconds ago, something odd caught her attention.

Ren had reached out over Jaune's sleeping form and grabbed one of her spare pencils, quietly and leaned back to sit in his chair.

She noticed his pink eyes never seemed to stray from staring up at something by the ceiling. Out of her own curiosity she glanced up as well and cocked a curious red brow. All she saw was that fly he'd been staring at earlier…

With a flick of his wrist Ren sent the pencil up to the ceiling…

The buzzing of the fly had stopped…

That one missing sound had been enough to wake up everyone in class, as several people jolted in their chairs and started looking around for what was wrong.

Professor Port didn't seem to notice at all, rant in full swing.

All around the room there was a collective, _silent_ groan.

Pyrrha's brow had remained up as she turned to her teammate, about to ask if he had meant that to happen…

Ren held up one hand with his index finger up, obviously stopping her question and asking for a moment.

It was silent, relatively aside from Professor Port, as Ren kept staring up.

Then the pencil dislodged from the ceiling and dropped, landing dead center in the middle of the stadium area of the class room where Professor Port was meandering.

The click of the pencil hitting the floor had been enough to distract the wondering teacher, "Hmm, wha-uh, ah…" he turned to the class and absently his foot landed on the pencil, destroying all evidence, "Well it seems I've gone off topic, where was I?"

The bell rang.

And Pyrrha Nikos was giggling, glancing at her teammate who only had the barest of smiles on his face.

* * *

Next class consisted of firing range practice.

Everyone was split up into their own ranges, determined by the gun types they used.

Ruby Rose from Team RWBY and Pyrrha were at the long range for rifles, Ruby's ridiculous sniper rifle destroying all the targets with ease while Pyrrha was scoring bull's-eye after bull's-eye.

Yang Xiao Long from Team RWBY and Fox from Team CVFY were in a duel to see who could punch the most targets out with their shotgun gauntlets. The only other person bothering with their range was a dapper looking gentleman using two sawed off shotguns and taking out his targets with expert ease.

Coco the leader of Team CVFY was chaining away down her lane with her minigun, matched only by some red head with horns laughing as he was using his SAW chain gun as well. There really wasn't a competition there as neither could tell whose bullets hit what.

All of the more 'magey' types were in a seperate range designed for wide area elemental dust explosions, so Velvet, Weiss, and several others were over there blowing stuff up.

Jaune and Yatsuhashi got to sit out of this class as they didn't have guns.

Nora was, of course, on her own course blowing stuff up with her grenade launcher…

And Ren was in a semi-competition with Blake from Team RWBY on their own pistol course.

The cat Faunus of Team RWBY had good aim, every one of her 9mm shots hit in either the head or the heart of her targets while Ren basically had a cluster around those areas with his automatic handguns.

Out of sheer amusement Ren shot one of Blake's targets.

The girl had blinked her gold eyes at the sudden bullet spray on her target then turned and glared at the pink eyed boy from Team JNPR.

Ren just reloaded.

Then Blake shot one of his targets.

The game was on!

By the end of class the two hadn't fired a single shot on their own targets and the teacher presiding gave them a stiff chiding about the dangers of shooting down someone else's range.

Despite the scolding Blake had to admit that was probably one of the best gun range classes she'd had. She sent Ren a challenging glare, stating with her eyes next time she'd win.

The quiet boy only returned the nod with a mild grin.

* * *

The next class was Professor Oobleck's history…

It was extremely tiring to any sane individual to try and keep up with the caffeine fanatic's speed as he zipped around the classroom, put up notes, took down notes, zipped in front of other students, asked questions, answered them, and so on and so forth, every action accented by a sip from his coffee cup.

Of the few people that could keep up with Professor Oobleck's speed were Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie. Ruby because she was a little speedster herself and Nora because she was Nora.

Everyone else was left trying to catch up with the history buff.

Ren was making a paper animals instead.

A squeal from Nora informed the room Ren was indeed making adorable paper animals, as he had managed to distract her with an origami sloth, of all things.

This resulted in Ruby zipping up to Team JNPR's spot and wanting to know about cute things as well.

Ren handed her an origami version of Crescent Rose which actually could be folded into its papery-gun-form and back.

"EEEE! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU REN!" the short younger girl glomped the black and pink haired boy… which only encouraged Nora to do the same. The three ended up on the floor.

"Completely ignoring that state of unprofessionalism," Professor Oobleck took a sip of his coffee as he seemed to appear up by Team JNPR as well, smacking his switch on the desk, "If either of you don't want detention, who can tell me what was the building block that helped the first cities stave off the encroaching Grimm?" sip of coffee.

Ren held up an origami dust crystal, he pulled its edges and it turned into a sword.

Professor Oobleck just nodded, "Very good, Lie Ren," sip of coffee, "You've managed to avoid detention for today!" and the speedy teacher zipped off to torment more students with history questions.

Ruby and Nora completely ignored the whole thing, both playing with their Origami instruments.

Ren just sighed, opting to remain on the ground as he nabbed another piece of paper and started on something else.

* * *

Lunch rolled around…

… and the Team RWBY and Team JNPR table was littered with little origami animals and weapons.

"Okay, what the heck happened here?" Yang sat down, trying to figure out where to put her tray down as there was a gold little origami bear staring up at her from her usual spot. She flicked it out of the way and sat down.

"Ursa noooo!" Ruby made a dive bomb and saved the poor golden bear from its imminent doom in someone else's pudding.

Completely ignoring her teammate's insanity, Weiss Schnee sipped from her drink, holding up what she thought was some manner of cute fluffy dog in paper form with snowflake motifs. She gave it a critical eye before glancing at the opposite side of the table, the others in Team JNPR playing with similar paper animals, "I think someone got bored…"

Ruby reappeared next to Ren, opposite her sister, "But aren't they cute!" she squealed, "And they even come with accessories!" out of seemingly nowhere the hyperactive girl pulled out another origami piece and attached it to the back of the paper bear… it looked like a rocket launcher.

"Oh yea?" Yang took back the bear-plus-rocket-launcher and looked it over with a critical lilac eye. Then the gold haired girl grinned wide, "Well, ain't that just awesome!" she set it down in front of her tray.

"Look, now they can fight!" Ruby pulled out of nowhere a Zwei looking origami dog that had the origami Crescent Rose in its maw, holding it towards the bear-rocket-launcher-combo as if about to attack.

"You're on!" Yang took hold of her golden-teddie-launcher and proceeded to do epic battle with Ruby's Crescent Rose equipped Zwei.

Weiss rightfully face palmed, "Children…"

"I don't know," Blake, who for once wasn't simply gaining sustinence via reading, picked up a cute little black origami cat that had been sitting by her spot, "They are kind of cute."

The Schnee heiress just glared at the normally so aloof feline Faunus, "Don't even joke Blake…"

The black haired girl just gave a cat-who-ate-the-canery grin while setting the little kitty down by its origami Gambol Shroud, "No promises…"

"So hey Ren?" Jaune was sitting across from Blake, having picked up his origami animal that appeared to be a dove, "How come I got a white bird?"

"I believe that's a dove Jaune," Pyrrha was sitting next to him, looking at her own odd little origami creature. It looked like a boar with her spear and shield attached to it. She found it rather cute even if it seemed to be have been meant to have a more aggressive look about it. After examining the well-armed boar she set it down next to Jaune's dove, the contrast seeming appropriate to her.

Ren just shrugged, finishing up a big origami hammer he handed off behind him, where Nora was hovering, using his head as a rest for her own as she played with the sloth, now adding a relatively big hammer to it's awesome slothy-arsenal.

"It's awesome!" she reached down over Ren and put the sloth beating both Yang's mecha-bear and Ruby's ninja-dog, "The SLOTH beats all with its mighty hammer! MUHAHAHA!"

"Hey! No fair!"

"Cheater!"

"Muhahahaha!"

That side of the table quickly devolved into a three way brawl, the others relatively ignoring it as it was pretty typical at this point.

Weiss yet again snorted, arms crossed as she huffed, looking at her little poofy white origami dog, "Children…"

Ren just smile, oblivious to the chaos going on next to him.

* * *

The next class was a battle tactics and strategy class.

It was more a free period then anything else and by this point the origami-mecha-animal-brawl had spread to the entirety of Teams RWBY and JNPR. All origami animals had origami weapons at this point and their strategies, abilities, weaknesses and strengths had been established.

It was all out chaos.

Nora's sloth trampling away with its mighty hammer, Yang's rocket-teddie decimating origami landscapes, Ruby's ninja-zwei cutting away other animals while Pyrrha's Spartan boar somehow managed to beat them all only for Blake's little black kitty to give them bad luck and beat them with as she put it 'real ninja powers'. Jaune's dove was effectively useless, though defended admirably by the Spartan boar, and Weiss adamantly refused to play.

Ren just continued what he was doing, now making origami Grimm for the power animals to fight instead of each other and they actually managed to get a decent amount of 'battle strategy' practice in that class.

Of course Ren got the extra credit for coming up with the little origami battle animals.

* * *

The final class for the day was combat class with Professor Goodwitch.

Her stern piercing eyes ensured no origami battle animals came out once during the class as both Teams RWBY and JNPR had to sit and watch others dueling.

Pyrrha and Weiss were legitimately taking notes on the pros and cons of certain battles. Blake was reading but certainly not 'studying'. Nora and Ruby were cheering whoever on and Jaune was cringing at everything he was missing.

Yang was just sitting back with her sunglasses on, boots on her desk, and arms behind her head, bored, "Man, this sucks…"

Ren shrugged next to her, blankly watching the fight between some girl in a black trench coat and one of the guys from CRDL.

"Argh," Yang threw her hands up, more aggravated that they weren't doing anything but making it look like she was simply stretching. Even she wasn't dumb enough to cross Professor Goodwitch, "We should be down there kicking someone's ass, or back to battle animals," she elbowed Ren, "That was some pretty fun stuff dude!" she flashed him a winning smile that sent most guys into fits.

Modest, quiet Ren just smiled back… sliding something over to her under the desk.

A blonde brow rose as Yang took said object in hand, dropping herself to sitting in the chair normally and glancing down. It was a pair of shotgun cuffs like her own for her rocket-teddie. Her eyes started watering but thanks to her sunglasses no one could see. She breathed in deeply and put them in the pocket she had rocket-teddie, "I'm not gonna cry," a sniffle as she glanced over at Ren, "Thanks man!"

"Ms. Xiao Long!" Glynda Goodwitch's voice cut across the stadium like class as her riding crop pointed at Yang, "Sunglasses are not appropriate apparel for in doors!"

"Er," Yang jumped in her seat, then scratched the back of her head embarrassed, "O-of course, Professor…" then she shakily took off her shades, revealing watery eyes.

Several people blinked, including Professor Goodwitch, "Do you need to go see the nurse Ms. Xiao Long?"

"Nope!" Yang's voice squealed as she tried to wipe her eyes like nothing was wrong… which was somewhat harder to do with her Ember Celica on, "Just, so excited!"

Next to her Ren held out a handkerchief.

For a moment Yang glanced at the handkerchief, at Ren, back and forth several times before taking the thing, dabbing her eyes and blowing her nose before handing it back, "You're the best, man!"

* * *

At the end of class Ren rightfully held the handkerchief out at arm's length, lit it with a lighter and dropped it in the trashcan. Waiting a few minutes before using an extinguisher to put it out.

Nora of course had popped up behind him with a ton of other flamable things, "YEA LET'S BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!"

He sprayed her with the fire extinguisher.

* * *

With classes over it was basically free time until dinner.

This meant studying.

Or as Teams RWBY and JNPR put it 'going to the library to play games!'

The origami battle animals were back out and with the addition of the _Remnant: The Game_ board and pieces, the battles had apparently escalated to include the entire world. World domination being the goal.

Weiss was the only one studying, grumbling to herself about how 'stupid' and 'childish' everyone was acting when they had legitimate work to be doing.

Ren was sitting next to her, working on more animals and Grimm for the OBA game the others were engrossed in. he also had his text books out and was looking them over while his hands were on autopilot.

The growling next to him did not cease. So he made a big snowflake and set it under Weiss' poofy white origami dog.

The Schnee heiress just looked at the addition, huffed and went back to her work.

Seeing as she was obviously unimpressed, Ren came up with something else. He added a mini-Myrtenaster.

Weiss narrowly stared at the fluffy white dog with its mini-Myrtenaster.

He made a fish and put it in the dog's mouth.

Despite herself Weiss had to press her lips together, trying not to smile or laugh at the silly addition. Resorting to putting her hand in front of her mouth. She would not laugh!

Ren just smiled, mission accomplished, and went back to his study work and origami animals.

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around…

Vale was conquered by the joint army of black cat ninjas and mecha-golden-tank-bears. Vacuo was holding on by a thread under the allegiance of Dog ninjas and Dog mages, since Weiss finally gave up and joined in the stupid childish game. Mystral was under the domain of the Spartan boar with its protective white dove of 'who knows what it does' and Atlas had a giant ragging sloth, armed to the teeth with bazookas, rail guns and one massive hammer.

The final dinner bell rang, forcing the two teams to finally spilt in order to get food and actually do some homework.

Ren had picked up all the origami battle animals and put them in the box of _Remnant: The Game_ figuring the others would play with them later, except Nora who wouldn't let go of mega-ultra-kickass-sloth-of-doom! He took the box with him as Ruby had been too hungry to notice, while dragging her partner along, rushing to get whatever was left in the cafeteria. Blake and Yang likely following but at a more reasonable pace. Team JNPR following suit as well.

Dinner consisted mostly of battle strategies and ideas for new ways to blow up Remnant. It was a rather enjoyable affair.

Pyrrha and Jaune were the first to leave, as they still had their late night practice. Blake and Weiss eventually dragging Ruby and Yang back to their rooms for actual homework/study/cramming before bed.

Which left Ren and Nora walking back to their dorm later than the others, box of origami battle animals in hand.

"Omigawd! Today was so much fun!" Nora was off course going over everything that happened all day, in explicit detail, not leaving a single thing out as she gushed at the awesome that was pancakes, origami battle animals, epic fly executions and gun madness.

Ren just chuckled to himself as he got out his scroll to unlock their dorm room, holding the door open knowing Nora would zip in and jump up and down on his bed first before anything else.

And she proceeded to do just that, still excitedly recounting the day, hopping between his and her bed in various bounces.

Ren managed to put the game box down, content smile on his face before turning around to have Nora standing on the edge of his bed, grinning wide.

"Boop!" she poked his nose, grin somehow miraculously spreading.

Ren just smiled.

A perfectly normal ending to a perfectly normal day.

* * *

Later that night when Jaune and Pyrrha stumbled their way back into their dorm, tired and trying to make as little noise as possible they looked over at their sleeping teammates.

Ren was laying out flat like normal, a content smile on his face with his hands flat on his stomach. Nora somehow managing to fit between him and his wall, latched onto to him like a grabby sloth and snoring loudly. Both noticing the black haired boy had pink ear plugs in his ears.

Pyrrha had to put a hand to her mouth to not laugh.

Jaune just smiled, elbowing his partner and pointing at what was standing on the box of _Remnant: The Game_.

There standing on the box as if they'd conquered the world was the Spartan Boar, with the questionable white dove next to it, the mega-awesome-ultra-sloth-a-saur in the back with its hammer, and next to it was a little black sparrow with green motifs.

* * *

**A/N:** When i heard about Monty Oum passing i was on some random game thread and didn't believe it, then i checked RT forums and yup, memorials all over the place, i check up here and everyone in the RWBY fandom was either updating or posting 'The True Huntsman Monty' kinds of things... personally i learned about Monty's stuff from a friend and i was amazed by the crazy things he could do with cgi and choreography, he left nothing unused and made real art.

i don't think this lives up to anything he made, but i wanted to do more in his memory then binge watch RWBY while eating ice cream and adding to my little 'Team SLVR' thing (which i do hint at them in this but its not important) so i made something about Lie Ren who was voiced by Monty Oum and is basically him in RWBY-verse... Oh Ren... please let nothing happen to you, you're all we have left! T.T

anywho, the world lost a great artist, and i shall honor him properly by making things... like origami battle animals :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayonara, Mina!

We all love you Monty~

-Ikasury


End file.
